Truth Be Told
by watchingpaintdry
Summary: Originally 'Temptation'. Fin and Olivia really hit it off, but when Fin's ex charges him with rape, will their trust and love for each other persevere? Full Sum inside.
1. Secrets

_**Olivia ad Fin really hit it off, but when Fin's ex charges him with rape, can their trust and love for each other persevere?**_

_**Summary: Olivia and Fin have kept their relationship secret for over half a year. One day, however, Ken approaches Olivia with some disturbing news, his mother is pregnant, and in a desperate attempt to keep her spousal support, she is charging Fin with rape. The only way to save him is to reveal their relationship, but can Olivia do it? **_

**_Discailmer: Because I need one, aparently. I do not own SVU, thought there will probably be a few OC's thrown in because I feel like it. Anyway, the original belowngs to Dick Wolf. _**

Olivia Benson rolled over to look at the blank wall next to her bed.

She blinked at it curiously for a moment before sighing and looking up and over her shoulder at her bedside table, over the lump her bed-mate was making under the covers, to see that it was, indeed, time to get up.

Sighing again, she turned over enough to poke the lump under the covers.

She received a grunt in reply, but the lump didn't budge.

Olive rolled her eyes at the ceiling and poked the lump again, harder.

Another uninterested grunt.

Olivia groaned.

Sighing, she rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the cold floor without a sound.

Grabbing her robe from a nearby chair, Olivia pulled it on over her naked body before addressing the lump, not even bothering to turn around as she fished clothes out of her dresser.

"Time to get up." She said.

Another grunt.

Olivia sighed.

"Look," she said, turning around to address her bed.

"If we don't go soon, we'll both be late, and Craigen will have kittens. Or worse, Elliot and Munch will start asking questions."

"Screw Craigen," came the disgruntled reply. "This bed is warm and comfortable."

"Fine," said Olivia, chuckling. "But I'm not gonna be the one explaining why you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday or why you smell like me."

A yelp followed this statement, the lump shifted, and Fin Tutuola scrambled out from under the covers a second later, only succeeding in tangling himself in the sheets, before falling ungracefully to the floor.

Olivia's laughter filled the air as the former Narcotics Detective swore at the unfortunate 500-count king size he was currently fighting with.

"That's not funny, Livvy." He said, mock glaring at her from the floor, while Olivia just kept chuckling at him from across the room.

"Au Contraire, Detective." Said Olivia through her laughter.

"Would ya help me out here, or are ya just gonna laugh your cute little ass off all morning?"

"Gasp. Detective Tutuola, how unshivulrous of you. Since when do you know what my ass looks like?" asked Olivia in a mock horrified voice.

"Since 6 months ago, baby girl, now help me up so I can go home and change."

"Very well, if you do insist." Said Olivia smugly, dropping her clothes on a chair before walking across the room to kneels beside Fin.

Untangling the sheet was slightly more trouble than it had, at first, seemed.

Fin sat there, glaring at the wall over Olivia' head, until she had managed to get the sheet untangled most of the way.

"Hey," said Fin. "I'm still stuck."

"I know." Said Olivia seductively, before straddling Fin waist and pushing him back to the floor, grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you said we didn't have time to play these games." Said Fin, smirking up at Olivia, who simply smiled sweetly.

"I lied, or did you forget it's our day off?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

"That seemed to have slipped my mind," growled Fin as he reached up to tug on the belt to Olivia's robe, letting it gently fall from her shoulders before he pulled it quickly from her body, before flipping them over, so he was on top.

"You do know you're gonna have to pay the price for lying, though?" he growled into her neck, his hands gliding over her body, caressing her gently.

"Anything," she gasped, arching her back to press up against him.

Fin smiled, kissing Olivia with all the passion that he could muster.


	2. Unexpected

_**Yes, well…on with the show.**_

Olivia glared at the files in front of her.

There hadn't been a heavy case load as of late, so the Captain had put them all to finishing all of the paperwork they had so conveniently been able to avoid when out catching the bad guys.

Unfortunately, paperwork made Olivia grumpy. And when Olivia was grumpy, everyone else was on their toes. When everyone else was on their toes, very little work got done. And when very little work got done, that just meant that they had to stay longer to finish it. And staying later meant, for Olivia, that she had to spend that much more time away from Fin. Of course, this just made her more irritable.

Elliot glanced up quickly at his partner from across their desks.

She was fuming at an unfortunate vanilla envelope that had had the bad luck to be given to her. There would be smoke pouring out of the windows if they didn't divert Olivia's attention soon.

"Hey, Liv."

"What?" his partner snapped, not looking up from her hated paperwork.

"Why don't you take a break, you've been at it for a while."

Olivia looked up, frowned at her partner, then grabbed her coat and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief. The tension in the room lessened considerably.

Reaching across the space between their desks, Elliot grabbed a good third of Olivia's stack and started working on it, finishing as much as possible before his partner returned, her foul mood in tow.

"Good call, El." Said Munch from his desk.

Elliot glanced up. The older Detective was craning his neck to look out the door, in the direction Olivia had gone. Glancing over, he saw that Munch's partner, Fin, hadn't even bothered to watch the proceedings, instead immersing himself in his work.

Elliot studied Fin for a moment, frowning. Something was off. There was a small smirk tugging at the corners of Fin's mouth, as though he were trying to beat back a laugh that desperately wanted to escape.

Then the moment passed and the expression was gone. Then he was just Fin. Normal, constant, and reliable.

Elliot shook his head. He must have been imagining it. Fin rarely smiled, laughed, or made any kind of happy face at all. It must have been some trick of the light.

Yeah, he thought to himself, attacking the stack of Olivia's work with renewed vigor. It must have been.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Detective Stabler?" asked a voice from behind him.

Elliot looked up, another cup of coffee in his hand. Munch and Fin were off giving their finished work to the Captain and Olivia was still up on the roof, fuming at the world.

"Yeah," he said, not really paying attention.

A young, dark skinned man was standing in the doorway, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson." Said the man, looking around for her.

"She's on the roof, but I don't think it's a good idea to go talk to her right now, she's in kind of a fowl mood." Said Elliot.

"It's okay. She'll talk to me." Said the young man, turning to disappear through the door.

Elliot frowned. Very few people could boast that they could talk to Olivia when she was in a funk and he didn't remember ever meeting the young man before.

He shook his head. He really, really, really, needed some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olivia?" said a voice from behind her.

She blinked, before turning around to look at the man who had addressed her.

"Oh, Hi, Ken. What brings you here?" she asked, walking over to hug Fin's son.

Ken returned the gesture, before pulling away and looking out over the city.

Olivia waited patiently, by now used to Ken's shy demeanor.

"It's Mom." He said finally.

"It something wrong? What happened?" asked Olivia, genuine concern in her voice.

Ken took a deep breath before answering.

"She's pregnant."

Olivia stared at Ken for a moment, completely taken aback.

"It's not Fin's." said Ken quickly, seeing the look on Olivia's face.

"But," he trailed off.

"What, Ken?" asked Olivia, now thoroughly confused

Ken took another deep breath before answering.

"Mom is going to accuse Dad of raping her."


	3. Raid

_**Still don't own…**_

16th Precinct

SVU Squadroom

"Captain!" Olivia yelled from across the room, running over. She could immediately tell from the looks on the faces of Craigen, Wong, Munch, and Elliot, not to mention the absence of Fin, that something was wrong.

"We know, Olivia." Said Munch. "Fed's just came in and took him away. Said that we couldn't be trusted with this one."

"If they think I'm just gonna sit here then they're wrong." Snarled Craigen, glaring at the wall.

"You have no choice, Captain." Said a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see a squat little woman, smiling sweetly up at them.

"Tutuola cannot account for his whereabouts on the night of the incident. That is enough for us to get a search warrant. Besides, to have you take this case would be idiotic. I'm sure that it would be closed before the investigation even began." Said the woman, in a sickly sweet voice that made them all gag.

"Are you saying that you people don't trust me?" asked Craigen, anger in his voice.

"Yes, Captain, that is exactly what I am implying. Tutuola is one of your detectives; therefore, you would no doubt give him leniency enough to let him walk, while his poor ex-wife is left to suffer."

Craigen, who was fuming, didn't say anything as the woman walked away, her head of ridiculously bleached hair bobbing about the knees of the rest of the people in the room.

"We have to do something." Said Elliot. "We can't just let this slide."

"I know, but if Fin can't account for his whereabouts, then what are we gonna do?" asked Munch.

"Find out where he was.' Said Craigen. "Get back to me, ASAP."

Alex walked up at the moment, fuming.

"I was just handed a sappina taking me off this case, apparently they think I wouldn't prosecute Fin to the best of my ability because we worked together." She said, angrily slamming the unfortunate piece of blue paper down on Olivia's desk.

"Great, they're shutting us down left and right." Said Munch in an annoyed voice.

"Alex, I need to talk to you, privately." Said Olivia, catching her friends arm as the group dispersed.

"Ok," said the ADA, following Olivia to the Crib, where they sat down on a bunk.

"Fin was with me, the night that his ex says he raped her." Olivia began.

"That's great, now we can account for his whereabouts and…"

"No, Alex, we can't. He was with me, as he has been for the past 6 months."

"You two have been dating." Alex breathed, realization dawning on her.

"Not just that," said Olivia, biting her lip as she looked away from her friend, staring at the wall.

"He proposed to me, Saturday night." She said, smiling through her tears at Alex, who just sat there, shock written all over her face.

"Olivia," she began.

"I can't." she said, cutting off the ADA.

"You know the rules about inter-department dating. We would be separated, and I can't handle that."

"So you're willing to let him go to jail?" asked Alex, incredulous.

"No, if there is another way, then I will find it, but if there isn't, then I will testify as to his whereabouts, but only as a last resort." Said Olivia, tears streaming down her face.

Alex reached over and pulled Olivia into a hug, her friends' sobs starting in earnest.

"I can't lose him, Alex. I can't lose him."


	4. Disconcerting

14/09/2007 21:12:00

Chapter Four

_**Yeah, okay, sorry it took so long…was in Oregon for a week, then started school…just about died…anywho, as Monty Python goes, GET ON WITH IT!!!!!**_

"What have we got?" asked Craigen, walking into Munch's apartment, where the remainder of the group was assembled, all of the info for Fin's case spread out across the kitchen table.

"Fin was seen the night of the supposed incident, but his whereabouts can't be accounted for, by anyone, after 9pm." Said Elliot, standing to pin a witness testimony onto the bulletin board next to the fridge.

"He resurfaced the next morning, caught on camera getting out of his car in the parking garage for the precinct." Munch added, glaring at his coffee.

"What do we know about his ex?" asked Craigen, accepting the cup of tea that Elliot handed him.

"She won't surrender any DNA from the baby, or herself, and there was no initial report of the 'rape'." Said Warner, who had been going over the case with the rest of them.

"So it's her word against his." Said Munch.

"And the shit a Jury will swallow boggles the mind." Said Casey angrily.

"She's playing the poor, abused ex card. God knows we've seen enough of them. But to do this to Fin?" Elliot frowned.

"Where's Olivia?" asked Craigen suddenly, looking around the room in confusion.

"She went to talk to Fin, wanted to see how he was doing and give him the heads up about the case." Said Munch, staring glumly at his fisted hands.

- Meanwhile

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked over the phone, her worried eyes probing the depths of Fin's overly tired ones.

"Yeah," he said softly, smiling at her.

"But," she began, fighting tears.

"No buts, baby girl." He whispered the last part, careful that no one overheard.

"I'm gonna be fine. You and the rest of the guys are going to get me out of here. I know it. I have faith in you."

She nodded, before hanging up the phone and signaling the guard.

- Munch's apartment.

"Anything?" asked Olivia, walking through the door while simultaneously throwing her coat onto the rack.

"Nothing." Said Elliot, glaring at his computer screen.

"There's hide nor hair of Fin after 9pm, and we can't find anyone who knows where he was. No witnesses, no alibi." Said Munch, his voice slightly muffled, for the reason that his head was buried in his arms. He sat, slumped in a kitchen chair, but looked up as Olivia approached, the tired and age of his face magnified a hundred times.

Olivia tried to smile, but found that her face was having difficulty forming the emotion.

"Fin sends his regards." She said finally, before turning away.

"I'm going home, see what I can find with a fresh pair of eyes."

"Good idea," said Craigen. "I suggest the rest of us do the same."

The others nodded, slowly filing out of Munch's apartment, trudging off to their own homes, lost in a turmoil of thoughts, fears, and uncertainties.


	5. Decision

_Yeah, sorry it took so long…I still don't own…bashes head against wall_

SVU Squad

9:30 pm

"We have no way of saying that the baby isn't Fin's, without a DNA sample, and she refuses to give one up!" yelled Alex at Munch, her fists clenched.

Munch stood across the room from the ADA, shaking uncontrollably, every available bad emotion flashing across his face at once.

"And there's no way you can get her to give one up?" asked Wong, stepping between the two.

"No," snapped Alex, turning to Wong. "Unfortunately, we can't get a sappina for an unborn child without the mothers consent, and, unfortunately, we've all seen how Fin's ex is handling this. As soon as it hit the papers, she became a martyr for battered women ad she's loving it."

"So we still have nothing." Said Munch glumly, turning away.

Alex grew silent, before turning to look at Olivia.

The detective was staring at her desk, shockingly dark circles under her eyes.

Sighing, Alex turned back to the others.

"No, we don't. The trial is tomorrow and we have nothing. No witnesses, no alliby. It doesn't look good."

"You're wrong, Alex." Said a tired voice from behind the ADA.

"We do have a witness."

Everyone turned to stare at Olivia, who was looking at them all with her tired, but shockingly strong, determined eyes.

"I'll do it, Alex. I'll do it."

"Your Honor, I call Detective Olivia Benson to the stand." Said Alex, standing to address the courtroom.

A rush of whispering swept the courtroom. Fin turned to stare at Alex, openmouthed, as though she had just turned a bright, obnoxious shade of lime green.

"Objection, Your Honor!" yelled the prosecutor, also standing.

"We have not had time to cross examine the witness."

"The witness in question is one of New York's finest, Your Honor." Said Alex coolly.

"Overruled, call your witness, Ms Cabot."

---------------------------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?" asked the Judge.

"We have, Your Honor."

"Please proceed."

"We find the defendant, Odafin Tutuola, on the account of Rape in the first degree…"

_**Evil laughter**__…till next time, kiddies…laughs_


	6. The End of the Beginning

**ARGH!!!!! OMG…it's been so long since I worked on this story, but now I'm ending it…please don't kill me…PS, still don't own…**

**nanunanu**

X-X-X-X-X

"_We find the defendant, Odafin Tutuola, on the charge of rape on the first degree…"_

"…not guilty."

A roaring cheer erupted in the courtroom. Fin's ex was left sitting in her seat, looking flabbergasted, while the entire SVU team converged on the former narcotics detective. But, none of them was faster than Olivia, who ran to him, tears streaming down her face as he opened his arms to her, holding her as close as he could.

Slaps on the back and yelled congratulations were all cut off as the Judge banged his gavel, looking slightly annoyed, but with a gleam of happy congratulations in his eyes.

The tide took the entire group out of the courtroom and out into the bright summer sun, even the crisp, cool air of New York unable to put a damper on the spirit of the team.

X-X-X-X-X

**1 year later:**

Fin fidgeted slightly in his suit, looking nervous. Elliot, Munch, and Huang stood behind him, grinning like a bunch of school-boy idiots. The entire chapel was veiled in urgent, excited whispering. Bright sunlight fell through the stained glass window behind them, casting multi-colored shadows over the entire procession. On the opposite side from the guys, Alex, Melinda, and Casey were all standing, resplendent in their bridesmaids gowns, positively beaming as the music continued and Craigen appeared, Olivia's hand on his arm.

For a moment, Fin almost forgot to breathe. She was so beautiful, smiling up at him with a look of total love and passion in her eyes. For him. Only for him. Always for him.

They had found their place, beside each other.

They had found their truth.

X-X-X-X-X

**XD…terribly sorry it's so short, but maybe now, I can do a follow up story…/Shrugs/…anyway, done…over with…complete…THE END!!!!!**

**L8R**

**WPD **


End file.
